The Coming of House Stormwind
by Bartiand
Summary: House Stormwind has been mostly hidden from the world of Devils for a long time until a retrieval mission forces them to cross paths with Rias Gremory's house. At the orders of Sirzechs himself, the two houses are forced to join together in order to take down some dangerous organizations and beings that threaten the world.
1. Unforeseen Events

Chapter 1: Unforeseen Events

The Fallen Angel runs in the moonlight as for her wings have been cut off by a Devil. The Fallen trips and struggles to get up. Soon, something heavy keeps her down. She flips and sees the Devil who cut off her wings. She tries to use her powers but she's too weak. She's at this Devil's mercy.

"Let me go…" She weakly begged the Devil. He just laughs.

"You really think I'm letting you go? You killed one of our pawns. And besides, We have a use for you as well."

The Devil smiles at this statement. He pulls out a phone and makes a call.

"M'lord, I've got the one who killed Kasia. I've had the liberty of removing her wings from her body."

"Damn it, Tobias. You captured your target but you may have already killed her. She's just dying slowing now. I expected better from my pawn. Bring her back quickly so that Alastar can heal her."

"Understood, M'lord. I'll be at the manor soon."

The Fallen Angel looks at Tobias once more, wanting to be finished off.

"I know you want to kill me. Just do it already."

Tobias says nothing as he uses the magic that his king provides him to come back to their manor. The circle generates a light blue aura with a lion head in the center.

They appear in the manor's meeting room and a bishop and the king were standing there. The bishop was shocked by the amount of blood coming from the Fallen Angel's back. The bishop used his sacred gear on her. Twilight Healing. A rare sacred gear, indeed. The bleeding has stopped and the wings slightly start to show again.

"Tobias, try to be careful on capture mission next," The bishop said to the pawn.

"I'll try, Alastar but I can't promise anything though."

"Just don't cut off the wings. It will take a long time for them to fully grow back for anyone."

"Kill me, please…" the Fallen Angel struggles to speak between sobs and tears flow down her cheeks as if the Nile River had flooded.

The king kneels next to the Fallen Angel. He struggles to come up with more than a few questions in the situation.

"What is your name?"

"Natalia Ivanov…" She avoids eye contact with the king. The king gently turns her face towards him. Natalia's heart slightly flutters as well as the king's

" _Ivanov? Why does that name sound familiar?"_ Bartiand thought to himself.

"Do you know who I am, Natalia?" His voice was soft as silk when he spoke.

Natalia gently shakes her head. The king disappointed by not surprised.

"Well, I am Bartiand Stormwind of House Stormwind which was thought to be destroyed during the War with most of the other houses. I have no idea how many houses are left but I know mine is one of them."

Suddenly, the meeting room's doors swung as a girl with chilling light blue eyes, light blue hair and an elegant cyan dress walks into the room. She bows before Bartiand and changes into a small skeletal dragon. She flies and lands on Bartiand's shoulder. Bartiand pats the dragon's head and it coos in response. The dragon process to fly towards to the top of a bookshelf. Natalia is in awe of she has witnessed.

"I've never seen a Familiar like this before."

"She's a Lich Dragon. A rare kind and maybe the last of hers as well. Her name is Irsos. Now, what are we going to do with you, Natalia? We could kill you for what you did to Kasia but I feel it would be slightly unjust. We could hold you prisoner but we would need to suppress your powers. It should put you on par with a human. Speaking of which, Tobias, go fetch Élise. I think she'll be able to help us with this. Alastar, find my rooks and send them to me. The both of you have no more duties as of this evening."

"Understood, m'lord," two said in perfect unison.

Bartiand was now alone with Natalia. He began observing her physical features. She has long brown hair and green eyes. Her bust is a C. Natalia also observed Bartiand. He has light blue hair with eyes that are the same color. In fact, It's the same as Irsos' as well. The silence was getting awkward and someone needed to break it.

"Natalia, how did you find yourself with the Fallen Angels?"

Natalia remembered the life she didn't want to be any part of but was forced to do so. Tears started to flow down her cheeks once more. Bartiand pulled her into a warm embrace which caused her to cry even harder. While this was going on, Tobias had made his way to Élise's bedroom. Tobias knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said.

Tobias opened the door to see Élise, also known as Bartiand's queen, braiding her hair. Élise turned and was surprised to see Tobias.

"Tobias? What are you doing here?"

"M'lady, Lord Stormwind wishes to see you about an important manner."

"Thank you, Tobias. You are dismissed."

Tobias bowed then proceeded to walk to his chambers for the evening. Alastar was still trying to find the rooks. Knowing those two, they could be anywhere. Alastar opened the rec room door only to find Yuri Markov, a pawn, playing pool by himself. Markov looks up as he's about to take a shot, smiling when he sees the bishop.

"Alastar, what brings you around these parts?"

Markov's Russian accent really showed off as for he was a soldier of the Soviet army before he was turned into a Devil by Bartiand.

"Yuri, it's good to see you. I'm looking for Rachel and Shima. Have you seen them?"

"The rooks? Haven't seen them. Try checking the kitchen for Rachel while the garden for Shima."

"Thanks, Yuri. I'll come back by later to play a game or two with you."

"Mind if we have some vodka? I'm not sure if an Irish like you prefers it or the whiskey."

"Vodka is completely fine, Yuri."

"Then it's settled."

The two waved bye to each as Alastar sets off towards the kitchen which is nearby. Alastar swings open the door and finds Rachel preparing something which Alastar couldn't tell what it as well as a few other things as well.

"So, whatcha making, Rac?"

"Alastar, I didn't hear you come in. I'm just making myself a snack."

"That sure doesn't look like a snack."

"Don't question it. I'll kick your ass faster than lightning."

"I don't doubt it. In other matters, Lord Stormwind requires your presence."

"Thank you, Alastar."

Alastar left the kitchen to find the garden. He had a relative idea of where it was but he wasn't too sure. After about 3 minutes of looking, he found the other rook. Alastar did find that Shima was in the garden, which is able to house many different plants from all over the world. It reminded Shima of the times before the Satsuma Rebellion and her death at Shiroyama.

"Hey, Shima."

"Alastar? What are you doing here?"

"I wish it was to hang out but Lord Bartiand requires your presence."

"I see. I wonder what the problem is."

"You'll need to see for yourself."

Shima stands up and leaves Alastar alone in the garden. Alastar decided to explore it before he goes back to Markov.

Bartiand was still comforting Natalia during this time. Soon she let go of him and wiped away her tears. Bartiand phone started playing Drunken Sailor by Irish Rovers which mean Alastar is calling.

"Hello?"

"Lord Stormwind, I wish to report that Devin and Shima are dining together at the moment and will be with once they finish."

"I smell a relationship in the making and you're relieved of duties for now."

"I believe so and thank you."

Alastar had hanged up the phone and started to walk towards the rec room once more. Bartiand turned to Natalia. Natalia needed to tell her story.

"I was born half-human, half-Fallen Angel. My mother was a Fallen Angel. She fell in love with a human and he fell in love with her. My father joined up in our country's army when I was young so I didn't see much of him which allowed my mother to train me in Fallen Angel practices. It was awful. Many of the new ones don't survive. I did."

Her voice cracked at the last part. Bartiand decided to ask Natalia's father.

"Your father, I wish to know more about him."

"He was born in the USSR as was I. He fought in the second World War."

"I assume your father was killed in battle?"

"He was. Before he was sent out, he brought some of his friends to visit us. They had a good time and I got to meet other humans. But there was one that stuck out the most. His name was Yuri Markov."

"Yuri Markov?" Bartiand asked, shocked that this Fallen Angel knows one of his Devil by name.

"Yes. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"It does. But first, When did your father die?"

"He died during the Battle of Stalingrad. I saw none of his friends after that. I believe that they are all dead."

 _ **Flashback (Bartiand 3rd person POV)**_

 _Bartiand hid on top of a rooftop during the Battle of Stalingrad. He was always was intrigued by human warfare. This one had been the most interesting to date. He had been watching two Russian soldiers fend off a company of German soldiers. Germans were falling left and right. One of them tossed a grenade at the Russians. The slightly taller Russian jumped on top of the grenade to save his comrade. The Grenade exploded and killed the man, send body parts in different directions. Now, this poor lone Russian was doomed to die but he had no fear in his eyes, they bled courage. The man dispatched 30 Germans before taking a sniper shot to the heart. The Germans marched on, leaving the dead behind. After there were no more signs of any activity, Bartiand approached the two dead Russians. The one killed by the grenade had no chance of being revived. Bartiand approached the one that had been sniped. This one was still okay. Bartiand would've preferred to have both men but this would have to do. The bullet would be a problem. Bartiand used a magnetism spell on the man's heart. A clump of metal formed above his hand._

" _A kar98k round. Simple but deadly."_

 _Bartiand tossed the clump to the side and pulled out a pawn piece. He inspected it. It seemed okay. He placed it on the man's chest. Bartiand didn't fully remember the words to bring this man back to life so he had to improvise._

" _O, Lords of darkness, allow this man to join the ranks of House Stormwind as a pawn!"_

 _Nothing seemed to happen as the only thing the filled the air was the sound of gunfire. Bartiand kicked the dust around him for that he failed. A groan brings Bartiand's attention back to the dead soldier except he wasn't dead anymore. The soldier was now alive as a devil and had been focused on Bartiand._

" _What's an American doing here and how am I alive?" The man asked in English with a thick Russian accent._

" _Well, this American just brought you back from the dead."_

" _I find that hard to believe."_

" _Well, maybe this will convince you."_

 _Bartiand brought out his wings. They are nothing special but this caused the Russian to freak out a bit._

" _Back demon!" Yelled the Russian as he reached for a gun._

" _Now, there's no need to freak out. You have a set as well."_

 _Wings sprouted out of the Russian back, causing him to nearly pass out._

" _These wings mean that you are now a Devil and I brought you back which means you're now a servant to House Stormwind. Now, there's a lot that we're going to teach you about this hidden world. Are you ready?"_

 _Bartiand offered his hand. The Russian wasn't too sure. After a minute, the Russian made his choice._

" _I accept,"-they exchanged a handshake-"I would like to pay my respects to my fallen comrade."_

" _Go ahead."_

 _The Russian walked over to the mutilated body that was once his comrade._

" _Timur_ _Ivanov. You leave behind a wife and daughter today. You were a great fighter of our glorious nation. You were like a brother to me. Forever we shall be comrades. May you find peace in the afterlife."_

 _A small trail of tears flows down the Russian cheeks and he wipes them away._

" _I forget to tell and ask this. I'm Bartiand Stormwind and your name is?"_

" _Markov. Yuri Markov."_

" _Well then, Yuri, let's go."_

" _To where? We would have to fight our way through this city."_

" _Not exactly. Come, stand close to me."_

 _Markov obeyed Bartiand and walked over to him. The sound of a tank moving filled the air as well as the shouts of German. Before Bartiand could cast his spell, a Tiger tank and 7 German soldiers emerged into view less than 20 meters away. The tank aimed at the two and fire a shot at them. Bartiand cast a spell that provided them protection. The spell absorbed the shell and scattered shrapnel around them. The German soldiers started firing at them. The bullets bounced off the spell. Markov had picked up a gun as well and started firing back. The bullets went through the spell as it was a one-way spell. The German soldiers were killed but their tank still remained. It fired another shell but this one didn't get absorbed. The shell instead bounced off and went straight back down its barrel, causing the tank to explode. Bartiand was finally able to cast his teleportation spell and transported to Stormwind Manor. Markov fell to the floor, nearly puking._

" _Welcome to Stormwind Manor," Bartiand said to Markov._

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"I just need to confirm something," Bartiand said to Natalia.

He pulled out his phone and called Markov. Markov and Alastar were about play pool when the phone call came in.

"Hello?"

"I need your ass down in the meeting room ASAP. You'll know the situation once you see it."

Markov couldn't say anything else for Bartiand end the call. Markov looked at Alastar with a bit of disappointment.

"I'm sorry, comrade. Now it looks like the Lord wants to see me now. Besides, You need practice. When was the last time you actually played pool?"

"About 2 years ago."

"Yeah. I would've destroyed your ass faster than I killed Germans during World War Two."

The two laugh as Markov rushed to the meeting room.

In his rush, Markov nearly ran into Élise.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"Oh, Yuri, don't be so dramatic. Besides, what's the rush?"

"Lord Stormwind wants to see me."

"That's interesting. He wants to see me as well.

As they walked along the way, they found the rooks our side of the meeting room.

"What are you two doing here?" Élise asked.

"Bartiand requested to see us," Shima replied.

"Interesting. This must be a highly important matter then."

Rachel opens the doors and the four see Bartiand and Natalia. Markov is in shock that the daughter of his friend is here right now.

"This is why I called you down."

The other three are confused but before Bartiand can say anything else, the house seal appears before his ear.

"We've been spotted!" Someone yelled.

"Rashida? What do you mean you've been spotted?"

"Other Devils here think I'm a rogue Devil!"

In the background, Bartiand hears other people yelling. No one else was supposed to be there and definitely not other Devils.

"Rashida, we'll send back up soon. Try to hold out for a bit longer!"

Bartiand turns to the four.

"Rashida is in trouble. Élise, you'll be coming with me."

" _I should have sent other people with her,"_ Bartiand thought to himself.

Bartiand rushes over to the microphone he had installed for situations like his.

"Red alert! I repeat, Red alert! Sebastian, Valerie, Trystan, and Yuri N; report to the war room ASAP!"

Bartiand turned to face the others.

"I want you three to keep an eye on her until we get back."

They nod in understanding. Bartiand and Élise rush to the war room where three of the four people called are there. The fourth one rushed in soon after. Bartiand pulls up of a layout of a warehouse.

"Here's the situation: Rashida was in charge of getting an artifact of dangerous potential from this warehouse. However, an unknown group of Devils are trying to kill her, claim that she is a rogue Devil. Our goal is to save Rashida and if possible find the artifact."

Everyone nods in agreement. Bartiand prepares the teleportation spell. Irsos shows back up in her familiar form. She's ready for battle. Bartiand hopes everyone else is as well.

"Godspeed, everyone. Godspeed."


	2. Important Notice

Well, this is kind of awkward, isn't it? You followed and maybe even favorited this story but there's no new chapter out yet. Want to know why? I got lazy and didn't focus on the story at all over summer. However, I hope to get the next chapter out soon. I apologize to anyone that has followed/favorited this story and to the future readers.


End file.
